A. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to hypodermic syringes, and comprises a syringe whose utilization is restricted to a single use.
B. Prior Art
Hypodermic syringes which inject fluid substances into the body traditionally have allowed for repeated use of the syringe. This feature was not only acceptable, but also necessary, when syringes were more expensive and when their distribution and use was restricted to professional personnel who followed established sterilization protocols before re-use.
At present, however, with syringe re-use widespread among non-medical personnel, such a capability for repeated use has become a liability rather than an asset. Contaminants from the prior use remain within the barrel and, if not removed by sterilization, can pose a significant threat to subsequent users. Accordingly, a syringe capable of re-use is now unacceptable in uncontrolled environments (that is, outside a hospital setting). Such re-use has been a significant factor in spreading the AIDS virus, hepatitis, and other infections among drug users.